My Life as Tony Stark's Daughter
by SiriuslyAddictedtoReading
Summary: My name is Darcy Lewis-Stark and my life has always been pretty strange. So needless to say that when Thor fell out of the sky I still could say that I have seen weirder.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own the **_**Avengers**_** or **_**Thor**_**. Constructive criticism is always welcomed; as are ideas if you lovely people have any. Happy reading!**

* * *

My dad is a man-whore. But I don't really care. Because if he wasn't then I wouldn't be here. To tell you about my life, I need to tell a little bit of what happened before I was born. My mom was an actress, Miss Andrea Lewis. My dad is genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist Tony Stark; and they made me: Darcy Lewis-Stark.

I've been told that I look like my mom more than my dad. But I'm only told that by people who aren't_ really_ looking at me. What most people see is a 5"5' girl with curly brown hair and an awesome rack (like my mom's if I go by the pictures that I have of her). What they don't see are my father's eyes; brown, sometimes hidden by my reading glasses. Or that we, dad and I, have the same nose. Or that my hair is a darker brown than my mom's because I, once again, got that from Dad.

My mom, while an actress, wasn't very famous. Sure she had been on TV, but that was mainly as a semi-reoccurring character on a soap opera. She may have not gotten far but she would have. I know she would have.

Dad is a genius. Literally. And also pretty much in charge of his (our) family's company, Stark Industries. He may not be the most responsible dad in the world considering he acted like a child at times (or a lot of the time if you ask Pepper) but I think that he's the best there is. But then again, I may be biased.

My parents met at a party. Mom had a little too much to drink, Dad drank his normal amount (which is still probably too much, but whatever), they met, danced, talked, went back to Dad's place, and well the obvious happened. This next part I only know about because of the time Dad tried to give me the sex talks so please, bear with me. Apparently after the deed was done it was discovered that the condom broke. Mom told Dad not to worry because she was on birth control and that "getting pregnant while on the pill is like a one in a million chance." I guess that my mom was a one in a million.

A couple months after that fateful party my dad's personal assistant Pepper Potts got a phone call from a crying woman asking to speak with Tony Stark. Being the awesome woman that she is, Pepper got my mom to calm down and to tell her why she needed to speak with Mr. Stark so desperately. And then the news came: Andrea Lewis was pregnant.

According to Pepper she "scheduled a meeting with Ms. Lewis, called Tony's lawyers, and then called Tony". Dad was told about the phone call and, to put it lightly, he freaked. He didn't know how to be a father or what to do. So Pepper, once again being awesome, calmed him down and told him that they had a meeting in a couple of days and that things would be dealt with then. And then Dad got drunk. I honestly can't blame him.

So they had their little meeting and it was mutually decided that there would be a paternity test when I was born. Mom also had to sign some forms that basically said that she couldn't tell anyone about (maybe) being pregnant with Tony Stark's baby. Dad was told by his lawyers afterwards to not have anything to do with my mom because if I wasn't his then she could just be putting on this show to get money out of Dad. But Tony Stark doesn't listen to anyone (except Pepper –and later me- but that doesn't happen often) so he went against the lawyers' advice and was with Mom throughout the pregnancy. Sure they tried to go out, maybe see if they could be a family for the sake of the baby; but that wasn't meant to be. So they ended up deciding that friendship was the way to go. By the time that I was born I'm pretty sure that even if I wasn't his kid Dad would claim being my father anyway. Or at least stay in mine and my mom's lives. He loved me before I was even born (or so says Rhodey).

After the paternity test proved that I was Tony Stark's daughter, Mom and Dad made traded me off with each other. Until I was eight I had a week at Mom's house and then a week at Dad's. It helped that they both lived in the same city (Malibu). On holiday's who I was with depended on the year. For example: I would have Thanksgiving with Mom, Christmas with Dad, New Year's with Mom, and then Easter with Dad. The next year it would switch. On birthday's they would share me. Basically it was like my parents were divorced and had a custody agreement. Except, they weren't divorced since they had never been married and the custody agreement was really just a mutual agreement.

Like I said, that all changed when I was eight. Mom was driving me to Dad's for my week with him when we were hit by another car and pushed into a wall, effectively causing two more cars to hit and slide with us. Mom died on impact. I was pinned for over two hours while the rescue teams worked. But Dad was there the entire time and from what I was told left his house the minute he got the call and stayed at the crash site with me no matter who told him that he needed to leave.

Now, a car crash that big (a four car pileup) is bound to get some media attention. And if Tony Stark is there then there will be even more attention. To clear some things up I need to explain a bit more about when I was born: when I was born the media knew that Andrea Lewis was my mom and that Tony Stark is my dad (apparently a nosey secretary had listened in on the meeting mentioned earlier). They also knew who I was even though both of my parents had tried their hardest to keep the paparazzi away from me. After the accident though, the media wouldn't leave Dad and I alone. Our pictures ended up everywhere. I had pictures being taken of me while I played outside. But finally Dad had had enough. He decided to hire Happy, our bodyguard/driver. It took a little while, but when the press couldn't get anymore pictures of me thanks to Happy they finally gave up and decided that my dad was a more entertaining avenue to pursue (AKA my dad having his one-night stands, getting drunk at parties, being pulled over for speeding in his newest sport car).

And so life went on. I lived with Dad permanently, Pepper became a mother-figure to me, Happy became one of my best friends, Dad created JARVIS and I grew up. I was labeled a genius after we found out that I had an IQ of 168, we also found out that I had a photographic memory. Dad thought that I should be able to skip a few grades and go to college at 15 like him, but Pepper thought better of it and said that I needed to stay in the grade level dedicated to my age so I can "grow mentally and emotionally with children my own age". That didn't stop me from taking Algebra 2 in the sixth grade and college courses throughout high school though. I graduated high school the valedictorian and gave the necessary speech about how we were all growing up and we were going on to bigger and better things in our lives _blahblahblah_. It was a very generic speech. I should know, I ask JARVIS to look up all recent valedictorian speeches and tell me what they all had in common.

And so I went to college majoring in engineering. Graduated early since I had all of those credits that I acquired during high school. And then I went to college again. This time, in the spirit of adventure (which Dad encouraged) I decided to leave California and go to school in New Mexico where I would be known as Darcy Lewis, not Darcy Lewis-Stark, where people wouldn't treat me differently just because of my last name. Just for something new I chose Political Science as my major and later decided that I would intern somewhere for my science credits. Little did I know that those decisions would change my life in a way that I would never have thought of.

* * *

**So how was it? Again, if you have any questions/comments/concerns just let me know.**

**~Sirius**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN + Disclaimer: I don't own the **_**Avengers**_** or **_**Thor**_**. Constructive criticism is always welcomed; as are ideas if you lovely people have any. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 2**

Growing up when I told people my full name I would get two different reactions depending on the person's age. Up until middle school or so the only reaction that I would get out of other kids was "okay" and then their name in return. When I told adults or if they we're told by someone else I would usually get the standard, "Is your father _really _Tony Stark?" Now when I give people my name the first thing out of their mouths is almost always "Is you dad _Iron Man_?!"

Most days when answering that question I would respond with sarcasm. "No, my dad is Tony Stark's cousin twice removed," was one of my less creative retorts only because it was the most used. And the above mentioned statement? Yeah, that's impossible; both my grandparents were only children. The same as their parents before them and so on and so forth.

But I'm getting off topic. This is about me growing up. See, Pepper, I _can _stay on track. Or at least I can better than Dad. I'm getting off topic again; but this is purely just Stark ADD which I am (at the moment) trying to control for you fine people.

Anyway, back when Mom was alive I went to this private school for the rich and gifted (honestly you either had to be rich and/or gifted to get in). While there (from kindergarten to sixth grade) I was best friends with this sickeningly sweet girl named Bethany Clocks (child of Mr. and Mrs. Clocks the owners of the company Clocks Clocks). She had blonde hair that was always up in pigtails, pretty blue eyes, and naturally rosy cheeks and was kind to _everyone_; she was the poster child for cute and sweet. Everyone hated her. I couldn't tell you why, maybe because they were jealous, I don't know, but they did.

One day while out on the playground for recess Beth's usual torment of being called names and being ignored escalated. Some girl from our classroom (Irene McDolly) pushed her on to the ground effectively causing Beth to get a scraped knee. Beth didn't seem to care, she never held a grudge. But me? I lost it. I had thought that maybe Beth would stop being so sweet and kind one day and stand up for herself. She didn't; I watched her pick herself back up mutter "excuse me, please" to the bitch that pushed her and try to walk away only to be pushed again.

By that time I'm already marching over and the scene just keeps repeating itself. Bethany gets up and tries to leave, only to be pushed back down again. Once I get there I tell the Irene to stop or else. She didn't. So I punched her and said that if she or anyone else tried to hurt my best friend then they would regret it. I may have been sent home that day (Dad was so proud after he found out why) but I made a new best friend who would stick with me through everything.

After Mom died Beth stayed over at my house a lot. Dad didn't know what to do; though he tried his hardest help me. Same with Pepper. But in the end all that I need was a friend.

Beth was the first person to sign the cast on leg (she also tried to draw a puppy to cheer me up), the first person to figure out ways to distract me from my grief (AKA chocolate hunts throughout the house. Dad and Pepper caught on and tried to make harder and more creative ways for us to get to the imported Swiss that was in the house), and was the first person to tell me that diaries helped. So all of you lucky people here need to thank Beth that I'm actually writing this.

After the accident I did home school for a while until the shrink that Pepper convinced Dad that I needed to see declared that while I "would never fully get over the tragedy of her mother's death, Darcy is healing and says that she is ready to go back to school". And so I went. I went back to my life trying to be as normal as I could. But that didn't mean that there weren't little bumps down the road. Like my fighting.

Once back at school I saw that while the bullies _did_ leave Bethany alone, they seemed to have found new targets. And I decided that it was my job to stop them. Every time a kid was being picked on (older or younger, I didn't care) I jumped into the middle of it. I warned the offender that if he or she didn't stop then I would make them. Some listened, some didn't, but I made a name for myself at John Steward's School for the Gifted and spent more time in the principal's office than any other kid. The teachers and other staff said that I was still trying to deal with my mom's death, which in a way I was. Kids thought that I was crazy, but never bullied each other when I was around.

At one point during all of this Dad asked me if I was related to Captain America in any way. At the time I didn't know what he meant. Now I do, but that is for a later time kiddos.

Anyway, after I scared everyone at school into a model citizen I didn't have anything to hide behind except for the Stark Snark™. Yes it's trademarked. No I don't know why. Ask Dad.

So, getting back on track, all that I had left was my sarcasm and I used it well. While I was acing all of my classes my teachers couldn't stand me. It _might_ have had something to do with the back talk and the "your mom" jokes, but I can't be sure.

Well peeps, I'm done writing for now. My hand is starting to hurt and JARVIS keeps telling me that Dad is "precariously close" to blowing something up. Later tators.

**So how was it? Again, if you have any questions/comments/concerns just let me know.**

**P.S. I had this all planned out in my head but then the shooting in Newtown happened and I just lost it all. I almost thought that I didn't need to even continue with this, with my inspiration seeming to have runaway during the aftermath, but I thought that I owed to you guys. So thank you for making me continue.**

**Love,**

**~Sirius**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN + Disclaimer: I don't own the **_**Avengers**_** or **_**Thor**_**. Constructive criticism is always welcomed; also, if you all hate me I understand. I've just been busy and everything so… yeah. Here ya guys go. Feel free to review, give me any ideas that you think will help, tell me that I need to use spell check, whatever you guys think will help.**

**Chapter 3**

When Beth and I were fifteen her family lost everything. The company went bankrupt, her family lost their house, and Beth's college fund was three-quarters of the way used up to help pay off most of their debt. It wasn't their fault, Mr. Clocks didn't know that he was leaving his family's company in the hands of a slimy bastard who would end up stealing all of their money. They trusted Frank Yates and he betrayed them.

Frank disappeared after that. I don't know what happened to him and I don't think that I want to. If I ever hear about him and if he was leading some sort of an amazing life I think that I might have gone after him myself. Besides, none of the Clocks talked about him ever again after they started to settle into their new life.

That new life consisted of Mr. Clock having to find a new job – he works as the manager of small store now –, Mrs. Clocks went back to teaching the third grade, and my best friend in the whole wide world had to leave our private school and go to a public school all by herself. When I first heard about that I begged my dad to let me go with her, to protect her from all the people there that tease her because she would never stick up for herself. He said no; that I would get the best education possible at the school that I was already at. And so Beth went to her first day of tenth grade all on her own.

The very same day after school Beth came over to my house like normal. But this time she was crying. She hated it there, she didn't have any friends, and she missed me.

"It's not the same without you," she sobbed into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her in a hug because really, what could you say to that?

So after dinner and after Happy drove Beth home I cornered Dad in his workshop. This time I didn't beg, I didn't cry, hell I didn't even get angry; I just calmly told Dad that I needed to switch to Beth's new school.

"Why?" he asked while trying to get to his tool box. But I kept stepping in his way.

"Because, she needs someone to protect her; to help her out and if I don't do it then I don't think that anyone else will." Dad looked at me kinda funny then. Like he couldn't decide if I was playing him or really acting mature. And in a way, I guess you could say that I was mature right then. But really, all that I wanted to do was protect my friend and teach her to stand up for herself.

"Sure, kiddo. I'll have Pepper work out the details but you'll start soon. Okay?" It sounded like he was testing me, or himself, or really just the world. I think that I broke him a little that day because I think that was about the time that my dad really started to see me as a mature (some of the time anyway) young adult. So I hugged him, because while I did want to be seen as grown up I wasn't ready to grow up all at once. And besides, it's always okay to hug your dad.

"Thanks, Dad. Love you."

"Love you too, kid."

And with that we had a father/daughter bonding time of building a robot. It took about the rest of the week and in between the time we started it I started at my new school. It ended up a mechanical arm with voice control, but it still had some glitches and seemed a little dumb to Dad, but I loved it – still do actually – and named it Dummy until I could think of a better name. But the name stuck and so did the glitches no matter what Dad and I did to try to fix him.

Anyway, I started school with Beth and once again made sure that everyone knew to not touch my best friend. Or anyone else for that matter. It was kinda like déjà vu, reminded me of mine and Beth's younger years. Well, it reminded everyone of our younger years. But still nothing seemed to change with Beth and me. I mean sure we grew up during high school – we both dated, we both ended up having a good sized group of friends by the time we graduated, we both got jobs, and we both we to parties – but ultimately things stayed the same because we were always best friends.

So life was good for a while, almost perfect in fact. Stark Industries was thriving, Pepper was keeping Dad under control, I was accepted into Stanford, and Beth was accepted into NYU. Things really did seem _perfect_. So perfect in fact that the universe had to try to balance things out again. So when I was getting ready to graduate from college (for the first time) I got a phone call from Pepper.

"Darcy, honey, it's your father. He's missing."


End file.
